Sake Nights
by T'Liana
Summary: Temari learns that Ino has just been dumped by Shikamaru, the same boy who broke her heart. Ino agrees to a drink and a bottle of sake leads to something else. TemaIno, mentions of ShikaNeji.


This is my first experiment with M-rated yuri. It was quite interesting to write and I find TemaIno fascinating. Hope you enjoy!

o.O.o

 **Sake Nights**

The blonde girl didn't look so good. Her normally vibrant hip-length hair was limp and lifeless and her bright blue eyes were bland. Large bags surrounded those eyes, indicating many sleepless nights, and bloodshot rims showed much more than that. Her posture was crooked, not its usual proud straight line as she leant on the counter at the flower emporium, staring listlessly at the polished wooden floor.

Temari watched a sigh escape Ino's lips and her stomach churned at the sight. Only one thing she knew could get the younger girl down… and if she was right, the Suna girl was the only one who could comfort the Leaf girl.

The bell tinkled as Temari entered the shop, her soft-soled shinobi sandals making barely a sound on the slick wood. Her nostrils were bombarded with the overpowering aroma of flowers and greenery and she paused in her approach to sniff deeply.

Ino's eyes snapped to the older girl and they suddenly narrowed, a bit of anger seeping into those blue orbs. "You don't have to say 'I told you so'."

Temari's heart panged at those words and she shook her head, sending her blonde ponytails whipping around her face. "I'm not here to brag. I wanted to know if you'd fancy a drink." Where had those words come from?

"I can't. I don't want to go out like this." Ino glanced down at herself in disgust. She felt hands on her arms and looked up into Temari's comforting face.

"Then we can stay here," the Suna girl said softly. Ino stepped away from her touch.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she snapped. The sadness and remorse in Temari's eyes took her off-guard.

"I know what you're going through, Ino. Shikamaru dumped me for someone else too. Now how about that drink? It'll make you feel better."

Ino's gaze slipped to the glass door and she moved around the counter, slipping past Temari to flip the sign over to 'Closed'. Temari followed her upstairs to the apartment above the flower emporium where her family lived, noting the absence of her hahaoya and chichi.

"Hahaoya hides the sake at the bottom of her wardrobe," Ino said emotionlessly. Temari stared at the hurt young girl and helplessness surged through her body. Would Ino even allow the Suna girl to help?

In no time at all they were sitting cross-legged on Ino's bed with a bottle of sake between them. The room was lit by several oil lamps, revealing cream walls, wooden floors and furniture and the bedspread was soft and lilac-coloured. Temari unconsciously wiggled into the bed, glancing outside at the orange-streaked sky.

"So what did he say?" Temari asked as Ino took a swig of sake.

"He said he liked someone else and then ran to Neji." The bottle shook in Ino's grip and Temari quickly prised the bottle from her fingers, an unsettling feeling pooling at the base of her stomach.

"I'm surprised Neji agreed to go out with him given Shikamaru's track record," Temari said viciously. To say she was over the rejection was inaccurate.

"He's not a cheater," Ino sighed. "He got with me after dumping you." The alcohol seemed to be affecting her already.

Temari took a deep drink, licking her lips as she finished before handing it back over to Ino who gulped it down quickly. After a few minutes of drinking silently they were both pleasantly buzzed.

"Why don't you hate me?" the younger asked quietly. "I stole the only boy you ever loved."

"It's not your fault that he didn't love me back. It's mine for being stupid and giving him my heart." It really was nice talking to Ino about how awful Shikamaru was.

"I'm curious, what do you miss most about him?"

She tilted her head at the question, searching for the answer through the fog of alcohol. "I miss the intimacy we had and how he made me feel like someone cared for me. You know my brothers. Shikamaru made me feel special and I miss that. But I tell you what, I don't miss the smell of cigarettes when we had sex."

"Me too! I hated that!" A grin crossed Ino's face and Temari felt very warm. "But the one thing I do miss… he made me feel amazing when we did that. I always felt on cloud-nine whenever he would touch me… or do that thing with his hands."

"This thing?" Temari, surprised by her boldness, lifted Ino's shirt with one hand and ghosted her fingers over the thin blonde strands on Ino's belly. The younger girl closed her eyes and shivered at the touch.

"Yes. I miss all that."

Temari suddenly had a great idea. "I know all his little tricks and kinks because he used them with me. I can make you feel like that again if you want."

Ino's eyes snapped open and she stared at Temari with a strange look in her eye. "Are you sure?"

"What have we got to lose," Temari murmured, the alcohol in her blood telling her this was a fantastic idea. Ino's own thoughts were clouded and she wanted nothing more than to feel good again.

"Go ahead."

Temari took the sake bottle and placed it on the bedside table before advancing on Ino, planting a hand to her chest and pushing the younger girl back against her pillows. The sight of Ino in such a position sent electricity straight to Temari's crotch. She bent low so her breath ghosted over the Leaf girl's ear. "Where would you like me to start?"

"He would take off my shoes first," Ino breathed, "then my shirt and pants."

Knowing what to do, Temari moved down to Ino's feet and crouched beside them, unclipping her sandals and tossing them away. She bent low and traced her tongue along the top of one foot, wrapping her wetness around one toe and bringing it to her mouth. Ino gasped in pleasure and Temari quickly moved onto the other toes, licking and sucking each individual one while her hands traced patterns on pale legs.

Deciding that was enough, the Suna girl swiftly straddled Ino and gripped the base of her purple shirt, tearing it off like Shikamaru would, before unclipping the bra and tossing it away. She slowly, teasingly, untied her long golden hair so it cascaded over her shoulders and moved lower so it tickled Ino's neck. The younger girl was completely submissive, allowing Temari to do as she pleased. Lush lips latched themselves onto a pale neck and Ino cried out, bucking her hips upwards. Temari's lips, tongue and teeth moved quickly in a grinding motion, her hands sneaking down to massage erect breasts. Ino was quickly losing control as Temari's mouth and hands moved skilfully in an exact replication of their ex.

"Shikamaru…" the Leaf girl moaned.

Temari growled and ground her hips forward, not liking that word one bit. She released Ino's neck and hurried down to her breasts, taking one nipple in her mouth while stroking and teasing the other. Loud moans and pants filled the room as the two girls moved together in their drunken haze.

Both breasts looked red and sore from constant ministrations with Temari's hands and mouth. She smirked and wriggled her hips down to rest on Ino's knees, gently teasing the hem of the other girl's skirt. The zip was down and the skirt was gone in moments, revealing bright red underwear. Temari took a moment to rest her face in front of the material, exhaling hot breath over Ino's most sensitive spot.

"You should be getting naked around about now," Ino murmured huskily, eyes flickering open. Temari obeyed, ripping off her shirt and standing to pull off her pants and underwear. Now naked, she stared down at the younger girl lustfully and gently lowered her body, pressing her bare womanhood against Ino's underwear. Ino groaned and Temari took advantage of her open mouth, pressing her lips upon them.

The kiss was unexpected but not unwelcome. Lips moving clumsily, two pairs of hands tangled in two heads of blonde hair and Temari pressed herself right against Ino, loving the taste of sake on the younger girls tongue. It was different to kissing Shikamaru; that much was clear; but it was so much _better_.

"Ngh… Temari…" Ino hissed, lowering one hand to grasp a butt cheek. Temari gasped at the touch, as she'd done the exact same thing to Shikamaru when they were having sex, and lowered both her hands to hold Ino's ass, pressing their womanhood together.

Temari pulled away, panting, and stared down at her flushed lover. Even though she wasn't the one receiving the pleasure she still felt special because it was _her_ eliciting these responses from the mewling blonde. _She_ was making Ino feel amazing.

Her lips trailed down Ino's body, pausing to lick her breasts and bite down on her stomach. Ino's hands fisted the bedspread as Temari's mouth reached the edge of her underwear. Teeth grasped fabric and pulled the underwear all the way down Ino's leg, hot breath accompanying the silky fabric. The underwear was now gone and Temari positioned her face between Ino's legs, teasingly flicking her tongue out.

The moan that escaped Ino's lips was explosive. Temari quickly latched onto the folds she found there and teased her tongue around each small crevice, tasting nothing but Ino. The taste was intoxicating. She gripped Ino's hips to still them and used the stillness to run her tongue up and down the length of Ino's core.

" _Temari_!" Ino squeaked, panting heavily as Temari's clever tongue danced around her entrance. Her eyes opened wide as the tongue entered her, extending much further than Shikamaru's ever had. Temari began to lick up all sides of Ino's moist cavern, pressing her face as far into Ino's legs as she could. So warm… so wet… so delicious… She let out a groan, the vibrations penetrating deep into Ino's core and sending the girl into ecstasy. "Aah… ah! Ngh! Temari!" Her voice had risen to a strangled cry and Temari teasingly removed her tongue, moaning at the taste left in her mouth. She licked all around her lips and swallowed every drop.

"You taste delicious," Temari panted, positioning herself so their hips would slide together easily.

"Why did you stop?" Ino groaned.

"Would Shikamaru stop?"

"I don't know… he never made me feel like _that_. That was amazing."

Temari smirked again and rested one forearm beside Ino's head and, using the one arm and her knees placed between Ino's legs to support her body as her other fingers teased Ino's entrance, stroking the moist folds lovingly.

"You tease," Ino moaned, her head falling against the pillow and exposing her neck. Temari swooped down and licked, bit and sucked the other side of her neck while two of her fingers pushed inside.

"Aah!" she gasped, feeling white-hot desire shoot straight to her neglected crotch. She pushed her fingers in as far as they would go and adjusted her hips so they rested behind her hands. Clumsily, she began to move her hips back and forth, her fingers moving with them and exiting and entering Ino in a poor imitation of Shikamaru's size. That could easily be fixed. She added a third finger and noted more resistance this time.

Ino was a moaning mess beneath her. The younger girl moved her hands to grasp Temari's ass, using her shinobi strength to help Temari with the forceful push. She planted her feet on the bed and lifted up her hips for easier access, opting to not wrap her legs around Temari's waist because she was only supporting herself with one arm as the other was doing magical work.

With Ino's hands helping her along, Temari quickly perfected the snapping movements of her hips. She began to thrust her three fingers inside Ino, moving faster than the lazy Shikamaru ever could, while her mouth made its own love to Ino's neck. Ino let out an agonised moan as she was pushed over the edge.

Warm liquid coated Temari's hands and hips but she kept on moving, aiming to get as much pleasure out of the other girl as she could. Why only release once when Temari had the energy to send her over the edge dozens of times?

Her thrusts became harder and more insistent, made easier by the slickness of Ino's womanhood. Shikamaru would be done by now, the Suna girl thought viciously. He would be collapsed beside an unsatisfied Ino and falling asleep already whereas Temari kept on going, pleasuring the girl again and again.

"Temari… Temari… Temari…" Ino's throat constricted as the pleasure overwhelmed her, another knot in the base of her stomach releasing. Her body went slack for a moment as the liquid rushed from her body, dripping down into a pool of wetness on her bedspread. She tensed up again as Temari continued to move within her, the fingers wriggling slightly this time to find that sensitive spot.

The arm Temari was using for support began to shake from the effort of holding up all her body weight. Her breaths were ragged but still she pounded harder, her finger brushing against a bundle of muscle that made Ino cry out.

"There!" she cried, pushing her hips up further. Temari pushed her fingers against that bundle of muscles, earning a constant cry from the girl beneath her. She began to growl with pleasure, moving her head to the other side of Ino's neck and biting down, using the skin to muffle her gasps and moans.

Ino was a shaking mess beneath her with barely enough energy to keep her hips in position. She cried out as she released again, more liquid coating Temari's soaked hand, and the Suna girl was quick to add another finger, completely filling Ino. Moments later more liquid came spilling out and Ino went completely limp.

"Temari…" Ino whispered. "You can stop now."

The Suna girl slowed her thrusts before completely removing her fingers and collapsing on top of Ino, her hair sticking to their faces. They simply lay there for several long moments, sweating and panting from the entirety of their love-making. Both were completely aware of their surroundings, as the mind-numbing effects of the sake had long since left their system.

"Why did I go for Shikamaru when I could've had you?" Ino breathed, wrapping her arms around Temari's waist.

Temari relaxed into the touch, the throbbing in her crotch finally easing off. "I guess we were both blinded by that idiot."

"Do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow?" Ino's voice was becoming fainter as her eyes fluttered closed. "Then afterwards I can make you feel like this…" She fell asleep then, still holding Temari close.

The Suna girl fell asleep soon after, silently thanking whatever deity was listening for gifting the world with sake and Ino.


End file.
